It Feels Like This
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-Cuba.The 2nd story in my Three Hearts, One Destiny-verse. Alex's POV this time. Sometimes two best friends can fall in love with the same person. Sean wants to share. But does Alex? Alex/Charles/Sean!


**It Feels Like This**

**Summary: **Sometimes two best friends can fall in love with the same person. Sean wants to share. But does Alex?

**Warning/Disclaimer:**slash, I own nothing,except the plot.

**A/N:**2nd story in my Three Hearts, One Destiny verse. The first being Stuck Like Glue. Alex's POV this time.

**Pairing**:Alex/Charles/Sean

Enjoy!

Alex is laying on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head and staring darkly up at the ceiling, when there's a knock at the door. He ignores it, already having a feeling of who it is, and he really isn't in the mood to talk with Sean right now. He still can't believe his own best friend would go behind his back and steal Charles from him. Though a part of him knows that it isn't entirly Sean's fault. He should've told Charles how he felt before Sean even had a chance to make his move.

But he's never been really good at expressing himself and maybe that's what Charles needs more right now. Someone who doesn't have problem expressing themself and Sean really doesn't. What does Alex have to offer? Nothing. Why would Charles want a nobody anyway?

Alex just writes Charles Xavier down onto the long list of things that he can never have.

"Alex, come on man. Open up! I know you're in there," Sean shouts behind the door, continuing to pound on it. The energy-blaster continues to ingnore him though. "Alex this is really gettin' old buddy. I have a proposistion for ya."

Something inside of Alex just snaps. He pushes himself out of bed, grabbing his leather jacket from the dresser. He shrugs it on before making his way to the door and opens it, reveiling a relieved looking Sonic-screamer.

"About time. Listen. Alex..." Alex just glares at Sean before storming away before he'd do something he'd regret later. Bad things happen when Alex Summers is upset and he really isn't safe to be around. It isn't as if anyone actually wants or needs him here any longer anyway. "Alex wait! Where are ya going?" Sean calls after him, running to catch up with him, and grabs him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

Alex shrugs his hand off and stares at his was supposed to be best friend down, and threatens, "You won't touch me again if ya don't want to burn." Sean looks shocked and hurt but Alex doesn't really care.

"Alex look man. Charles and me. It's not what you think. Well it is...sort of."

"I don't wanna hear it you back stabbing pot head."

"Hey, you know I've cut down a lot."

Alex shakes his head.

"No, I don't. Nobody bothers to tell me anything anymore do they? There's really no reason for me to be here is there?"

Sean's eyes widen, suddenly looking afraid. _Good. _Alex feels like a real jerk right now, but like he said before. Bad things happen when he's upset.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means maybe I should just leave. You'd all be safer without me around anyway."

"Alex no! Don't leave. You're not listening to me. And maybe if you come out of your damn room for more than a minute and take the time to actually listen. You'd know stuff."

Alex grimances, knowing that Sean is right there. But he isn't about to give him the satysfaction of admitting it.

"Get lost. " he spats, spinning around and starts to walk away.

"CHARLES DOESN'T LOVE ME. HE LOVES YOU!" Sean hollars after him once again causing Alex to freeze in his place and he turns slowly back around, facing the sonic-screamer.

"What?"

This has to be to good to be true. Alex Summers doesn't get to be happy. It's like the universe has it out for him or something.

"He doesn't love me you moron. He loves you. And maybe if you take the time to actually talk to him. He'd tell you that himself."

Alex narrows his eyes a little at the guilty look Sean suddenly wears. "What's the catch here Sean? I know you and you've done something."

"I've fallen in love with him too Alex. But you and me. We're close and I know we can be even closer. I've talked to Charles about it. He hasn't excepted, but he hasn't rejected the idea of the three of us together either..." Sean stops talking, taking a deep breath as if braces himself against Alex fury for even suggesting the idea of sharing Charles with him.

Alex feels more confused now than anything.

Sean continues, "I was hoping the two of us could well...convince him, together. You know, seduce him. We both just want him to be happy don't we? And I want you to be happy too Alex and right now, I know you're miserable."

"But Erik?"

Sean suddenly beams as if very pleased with himself. "Let's just say that I've talked some sense into the brood. And love doesn't always go just one way you know. So whadda ya say man? Are you with me?" Sean sticks out hand, and Alex just stares down at it, not knowing what he should do. "We could make him so happy Alex. You and me together. He never has to be lonely again. Nor do you. We'll always have each other."

Alex may be more human contact starved than he thought because he excepts Sean's hand. Sean smiles, lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb on the side of Alex's in tender strokes. Alex closes his eyes, wishing desperately that he wasn't so bad at this sort of thing.

He may end up regretting this, but at least he'd be giving a chance with Charles a try. And if sharing him with Sean made their telepath happy than who was Alex to deny him this. Also, there's the envious fact that Sean knows more about matters of the heart than the energy-blaster does, so Alex is willing to trust him on this one.

**A/N**:Please let me know if you want more of this because the stories will be mostly in one-shots! Hope you all liked this one and I do hope Alex wasn't too OOC. Trying to write a threesome pairing is challenging and this is the first one as a matter of fact that I actually felt was good enough to try and keep going with.


End file.
